


pretty moments sews stitches into all your bitches broken hearts

by yaoi_fangirl2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Discussion of Abortion, Hospitalization, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy Options, Traumatic Experiences, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_fangirl2/pseuds/yaoi_fangirl2
Summary: There was a moment of silence between them all before Michaela spoke."Bonnie, who is it?"Bonnie seemed to be staring at the ground instead of the group. "It's Wes."or,what happens before the fire is a little different than expected. but, nobody notices that something seems to be wrong with connor because everyone is too busy worrying about laurel, wes and annalise.





	1. do it for oliver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coliver Mpreg Season 3 Hiatus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516598) by [pinkwallflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwallflowers/pseuds/pinkwallflowers). 



> this is pretty canon compliant besides the little details that change because of the change for the night of the fire.
> 
> title : bitches broken hearts by billie eilish

Connor rushed to put on his clothes, shoving his pants up his legs and shirt onto his body, completely ignoring the other man in the room. He pulled on his shoes and was halfway out the door before turning back towards the man, who, all while Connor had been redressing, was voicing his opinion on Connor leaving.

"This was nice and all but I have to go."

Connor continued out of the room and towards the exit, only a little distracted by the hectic hustle of all the medical personnel around him.

"Connor!"

At the sound of his name, the young man turned to see his boyfriend -ex-boyfriend, Connor reminded himself. Connor all but ran towards Oliver, hugging the older man. He buried his face into his neck.

"You didn't answer my calls, I got worried. Did you see the news?"

Connor shook his head, lifting it up to look at Oliver. "No, what is it?"

It dawned on the man that he wasn't alone with his ex, but standing less than five feet away were his friends and Bonnie. His friends appeared to be spooked, eyes wide and breathing quickened. Connor worriedly looked them over before turning to Bonnie, who didn't look at all shocked.

"There was a fire at Annalise's house. There were two people in the house. Laurel and an unidentified man."

"Who's dead?"

There was a moment of silence between them all, everyone glancing at each other when Bonnie didn't answer, before Michaela spoke.

"Bonnie, who is it?"

Bonnie seemed to be staring at the ground instead of the group. She tilted her head up to look at them. "It's Wes."

All at once, Michaela's breathing started to get shaky and deeper as she backed away slowly. Oliver leaned on the counter, a hand covering his mouth. Asher got a disgruntled look on his face as he fell against a chair. All seemed to be holding back tears, distraught looks on their faces. All except Connor. His eyes were wide, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks, his breathing shallow.

Nobody commented on his face. His eyes told the whole reason behind his emotions, yet nobody said anything. Because nobody noticed him silently mourning the death of his fellow classmate.

* * *

 

After what felt like hours of emotions flowing between the friends, everyone was heading out of the hospital. According to the staff, they couldn't see Laurel until she woke up, so they were all heading home for some sleep before they went back in the morning.

Connor walked with Michaela and Asher through the corridor, following the pair towards the exit.

"Hey, Connor, wait up!" A voice called out.

The man turned to see Meggy almost jogging to catch up with them.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" She smiled, glancing at the other two. "In private?"

Michaela turned to face Connor, eyes sparkling with a question. 'Should we go or do you need us?'

Connor smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and the two noticed but didn't comment, and shook his head. "Don't wait up. I'll text you, okay?"

Although still skeptical, the couple nodded and left, only with a glance back at their friend.

Connor let out a quiet grumble, shuffling his feet. "What is it, Meggy?"

"I saw you come in right before Laurel, Connor." She smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know it's annoying to stay at a hospital when you don't want to be there but it's not good for you to be out in pain."

"I'm not-"

"You're in pain, Connor, I can tell. It's okay. The doctors want to keep you here for a little while longer, just to monitor your pain and the-" Meggy paused, just for a moment so Connor could process the information in bits. "They want to make sure your pain level goes down before you are discharged. So just stay. You'll get medicine to help with the pain and don't have to worry about changing your own bandages for a few days, at least."

Connor chewed on his lip. "I don't know."

"Do it for Oliver or Wes or even just yourself. Just, please, stay."

After a minute of complete silence, the law student nodded. "Alright."

Meggy let out a sigh of relief and pulled her hand away from Connor's shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled softly at him. "Let's get you back to your room." She started to lead him back down the hall. "I can get you some of your clothes from your apartment if you don't want the others to know that you have been staying here."

"Thanks." He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I can't handle them knowing right now. I won't have you keep this secret too long, I promise."

Meggy smiled. "It's alright."

"If we're going to get close like this, I want you to know I don't smile half as much as you do." Connor laughed quietly.

connor : i'm actually not gonna go to your apartment tonight, michaela. i'm at oliver's. don't worry about me.

michaela : Alright, thanks for letting me know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter is hella short. i thought it would be longer but the next one will definitely be longer because it will get more into the plot and background of why connor is in the hospital, even though you can probably guess.
> 
> word count: 853


	2. our stories matched up

"Can you tell us what you saw that night?"

Laurel nodded, glancing at the cops. She then stared down at her joined hands. "I walked into the house. I was calling for Annalise, since she called us there. Then I saw that the basement door was open so I went downstairs and I saw Wes. Then I woke up in this bed."

"And the other witness, Connor Walsh, will back this up?" One of the cops said.

She nodded. "Of course." Laurel curled up in the hospital bed, turned away from the police officers. "Can you go now?" she whispered.

"We were just leaving. Give the station a call if you remember anything else."

"Mm."

* * *

 

_"Connor, Annalise wants us at the house," Laurel murmured, pulling the sulking man up from the bed._

_Connor grumbled but complied. He followed his friend out of the dorms and into the car. "Did she say what she wanted?"_

_"Just that she wanted us at the house." Laurel shrugged._

_Connor nodded. "Maybe she's telling us she's going to go to tbe police and finally rat on us."_

_"She wouldn't do that, Connor. She said she would protect us. She isn't going to go back on that promise."_

_Connor didn't reply, just kept on driving to Annalise's house._

_"I was going to have sex with Thomas," he blurted._

_"What?" Laurel looked over at Connor._

_"I texted him and we were going to meet up tonight. I was going to have sex with him. But- I couldn't do it. I don't know why, I just- I could do it."_

_"Maybe you subconsciously felt gross about having sex with someone that you don't have feelings for and your body had enough of you already doing it."_

_"Maybe."_

_Once the two were at the house and inside, they started calling out._

_"Annalise? Annalise!" Laurel walked around the house. She glanced at everything in the rooms and grew more frantic as she saw a broken vodka glass on the floor._

_"Laurel! Down here!" Connor called._

_The law student broke into a run to get to the basement. She was about halfway down the stairs when she saw Wes, passed out on the floor, with Connor performing CPR._

_"Is- is he dead?" she whispered._

_"I couldn't feel a pulse, o-or maybe it's too weak. I- I don't know." Connor was frantic to save the man._

_He smelled the air and looked up. "Go back upstairs, Laurel!" He stood up, hurrying towards the stairs._

_"Why?"_

_"Gas. There is gonna-"_

_A loud explosion sounded in the students ears. Connor quickly turned his body to try and protect Laurel from the flame._

* * *

 

"Two trauma victims from a house fire. One male, approximately 24 years of age and a female, also 24. Both have burns on the side of their stomach and leg. Also, both are pregnant."

* * *

 

"Our stories matched up."

Laurel turned her head to look at Connor. "That's good," she murmured.

They sat in a comfortable silence for what felt like hours, but was maybe one hour, actually. Connor decided to speak up after the silence got too much for him.

"I was going to get a box of pregnancy tests today," he whispered. "If the fire hadn't happened. I was going to get a test. I-i knew. I could feel it, but I didn't even think twice about shielding you." Connor laughed quietly. "I don't protect just anyone, you know. We have to be best friends now.”

Laurel nodded. “Get on the bed.” She moved over to the edge. “Those chairs will hurt your ass.”

Connor grinned and climbed into the bed. He curled up, similar to Laurel, staring at her. “It’s pretty fucked, you know?”

”What is?”

”Us. We're just two sluts burned and pregnant with a baby from possibly the only men we have ever loved in our lives."

The brunette nodded, letting out a small laugh. “Yeah, it is pretty fucked.”

Another moment of silence passed. “Are you- are you gonna keep it?”

”I- fuck, I have to tell Oliver. But I- I don’t know if I can raise a baby.” He sighed softly, closing his eyes. “Do you?”

”I think so.”

"Then maybe we'll just raise our babies together?" He let himself grin. "Stop each other from fucking our kids up?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long. i really need to get back into writing, especially since i will have nothing to do in a month. marching band is almost over! nationals is coming up, i'm heckin' excited and scared but yay!
> 
> word count : 719


End file.
